No Longer A Phantom
by Drakeloch
Summary: Danny's parents find out about his powers and(like every other story put under this category) overreact and try to exercise him. Their method however isn't as effective as Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets... at least they think so. T for cursing and the occasional suggestive theme. Danny x Marrow
1. Chapter 1

No Longer A Phantom

Summary: Danny's parents find out about his powers and (like almost every other story that goes under this category) overreact and try to exercise him. There method however is not as effective as Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets, or at least they think it wasn't. Now Danny has run from his family and has been found by a crippled telepath.

* * *

Danny struggled against the restraints that Jack and Maddie had clamped around his wrists and ankles, "Come on, let me go! You have no idea what will happen if you do this!"

An open palm went across his face, "Don't try to use our son's voice, ghost, and of course we know what will happen," Jack pointed at the machine behind her, "This Fenton-Sucker will tear any ectoplasmic entity from almost anything- living, dead, or inanimate- and safely deposit it in this ghost proof containment cube," he pointed at the box that he had tested the ecto-dejecto in, "before it is brutally mauled by the various anti-ghost weapon we've set up."

"Jack, stop telling that ectoplasmic waste what we're going to do to it," Maddie scolded he husband, "You'll make it struggle harder and scream louder, I don't want to get a headache, now get over here I know you want to hit the button."

Danny's father perked up at that and hurried to his wife's side with a sick and twisted smile on his face. Danny was still panicking, "Please, stop this! I'm begging you as... as your son-"

He was cut off as the ghost hunters' faces grew angry, and Jack began to press the button rapidly out of anger, wanting it to work faster not knowing that in doing so he was overloading the Fenton-Sucker.

The machine sparked to life and whirred faster than it should have been making it heat up. A blast of green energy hit Danny, who shuttered afterward, before it trained into a laser that stayed focused on his chest. Pain flared throughout every cell in Danny's body as said laser suddenly shifted into what looked like a vortex. Green specks of liquid seeped out of every poor in the 14 year old boy's body.

Jack and Maddie watched in glee- Jack was even bouncing on his heels- as the last drop of ectoplasm was wrenched from his son's body. It was at this point when the contraption hit its breaking point as sparks began to fly out of it, but its failure was to late as all the ectoplasm on Danny's DNA had been removed... but if that was so then why did he still feel the searing pain pulsing through his body?

His restraints broke away from ecto- radiation(A/N:Roll with it) and the boy fell to the floor. He felt something sprout from below his skin, his mouth ached as he spit out his teeth, his ears burned, something tore through his scalp from the inside, his palms and bottoms of his feet hardened, but the worst thing was in his lower back; it felt as if his skin was being stretched past its limit but it refused to break as bones grew in to keep from stretching back to normal.

Danny looked up groggily to see his parents running for the exit. A growl tore from his throat as he leaped in front of them from his spot _halfway across the lab_. He reached the door and closed it just before his ex family got to it. He stared at them through the window of the door before he broke the handle. Raised his hand to the window and flipped the two off before running up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Danny had no idea how long he had been running but he was exhausted and the woods weren't a great place to pass out.

He fell to his hands and knees, out of energy, as tears slipped from his eyes only to freeze before shattering on the ground.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself, "I don't even know what I did back at the lab, oh god..." he felt like he had to throw up but he knew he wasn't going to, instead he steeled himself and stood up about to continue his trek through the forest, only to be stay still when he saw a sleek black jet descending in front of him.

It touched down while a stairway lowered down allowing the occupants to exit the vehicle. Those occupants were an African woman and a white man in a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair leaned forward in his permanent seat, placing his elbows on his armrests, "Daniel, I believe that we should have a talk."

* * *

"Hey, Danny!" Kurt poof behind Danny in the kitchen and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I hear that the Professor and Jean are bringing in a new student," he nudged Danny with his elbow,"And I hear they're a girl."

Danny scoffed, "Joy, more people for you to strike out with."

The German teen put his hands on his hips, "Jeez, man, lighten up will ya!"

'Yeah,' Danny thought as he reached into the cabinets for his tea leaves, 'that'll happen.'

It took half an hour for the Professor, Jean, Storm, and the new student to show up. Danny was greeted warmly.

Danny opened the door to let the four in. He saw the new student, a small framed brown haired girl, who screamed and swatted him with her backpack causing him to drop his glass cup.

The fragile cup hit the floor, where it shattered spraying tea and glass everywhere,"Aww, fucking really!? Come on!" Danny shouted still being hit by the bag, "Would you STOP that!"

He swung his hand at the bag knocking it out of her grip, "Daniel!" Xavier wheeled in next to the girl, "What is the meaning of this nonsense?" Danny pointed at his shattered cup on the ground and then at the girl, "Oh, I see."

"Wh-what?! How are you not panicking, you have a yeti in your house!" the girl shouted.

It was true Danny did look as if he were a Himalayan Big-Foot, shiny white fur, black pads on his palms and feet, razor sharp teeth and claws, two ice like horns poking out of his head, pointed ears, and the dog like tail that poked out behind him.(Picture him as a Far Frozen with Danny's build and a shorter tail)

Xavier chuckled, "Kitty, I'd like you to meet Daniel, he's not a yeti, he is a mutant just like us, only his mutation is... different from ours."

"Uh, yeah, I can tell." Kitty crossed her arms.

"Y'know, I bet if Kurt answered the door she wouldn't abused him," Danny grumbled walking away to get a mop as Jean and Ororo walked in, "You brought back a good one guys.

The yeti-like mutant trudged away leaving behind a trail of icy footprints.


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer A Phantom

Summary: Danny's parents find out about his powers and (like almost every other story that goes under this category) overreact and try to exercise him. There method however is not as effective as Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets, or at least they think it wasn't. Now Danny has run from his family and has been found by a crippled telepath.

* * *

Danny was seated at the kitchen table. Having just finished cooking breakfast he waited for his housemates to come down and inhale it all, '5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' The doors burst open to allow Scott, Kurt, Jean, Kitty, Ororo and Logan to enter, '0.'

"Oh, I smell bacon!" Kurt put his hand out to grab a handful but Danny smacked his hand, "Ow! What was that for?" (A/N:I hope to god that you're still reading this with his accent)

"Ladies first," Danny crossed his arms, "You do have manners don't you?"

"Y'know, I'd think you'd be nicer to me man," the teleporter whined, "Considering we're both fur balls."

"Don't even start that." The yeti-like mutant took a sip from his cup and looked at Jean and Kitty, "Well, you gonna eat?"

* * *

Later in the day some one removed the grate to the air vents and crawled in. They continued crawling until they found another grate. Hopping down from the air duct, they heard, "Impressive, you used the air vents to pass the security system undetected," Storm raised her hands, electricity surrounding them, "but you shall not get past me!"

Lightning struck the ground at the intruders feet making them leap back to avoid it. Another bolt was shot at them but this time they stomped on the ground and a shield of ice shot up in front of them only to shatter when it got hit.

They swung their arms, ice needles fired from their fist causing Storm to kick up a wind and blow them back. An icy fog appeared around the black clad person, shrouding their movement. Storm readied herself before they jumped from their smokescreen, a quarterstaff made of ice raised above their head. The weather witch quickly dropped to the ground avoiding the sideways swipe but not the thin layer of ice that was on the floor. She slipped and fell on her back, and was going to make an attempt to stand, when the stranger pressed the staff to her chest.

Storm grinned, "You've gotten better, Daniel."

Danny pulled the mask off, his fur puffing out after being restrained for so long, "Thanks," he told her as he freed his tail, "I think I could've made that wall stronger though."

"I must admit, I am surprised that you knew that I would go down, how did you?" the African woman asked as the two made their way up to the observation deck

"Well, I've come to realize that, if you're in the air, it's easier to go down rather than up," Danny answered as the door slid open, "you know, physics."

"Hey there, Icee," Wolverine said, "nice touch with that ice on the floor, classic prank, used in the right place."

Kitty sighed, "Like, is nobody else creeped out by this? I mean why was Danny helping in the demonstration, isn't he a student too?"

Everyone stared at her with a look on their faces that read: "Seriously?"

"I don't go to school," Danny told her sitting down and resting his arms on his knees, "So I'm not a student at Bayville, that being I help with the lessons here, since I've learned them while everyone else is off at school."

Kurt was about to speak up when the Professor's voices rang in their heads, 'Everyone, a new mutant has surfaced, meet me at the X Jet in an hour.'

* * *

"Alright, Kurt, steady, steady, and you're doing it," Scott instructed the blue furred teen, "you're flying the Blackbird on your own!"

Kitty leaned in next to Jean and whispered something in her ear, that Kurt overheard. Whatever it was caused him to try and impress the girls by teleporting onto the front of the jet. The Blackbird tilted forward making Kurt stumble and teleport back inside the jet... onto Kitty's lap, "Ugh, get off me!"

Danny, dressed in the pair of black pants with the X symbol on his knee he calls his uniform, grabbed the controls, "How's about I fly the rest of the way, no offense Kurt, but I don't want to die."

* * *

Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Froste(Danny), were walking down an alley, searching for the rouge, when Froste saw her talking to a blind woman, "There she is!" Their group tried to catch up to her but she ran from them, yelling for the other woman to run.

Wolverine was going to give chase when Nightcrawler stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, why don't you let me handle this, I'm sure I can win her over!"

The amnesiac mutant growled, "Fine, but you gotta watch Half pint, and Froste is gonna be watching both of your asses, make a good impression."

"Will do." Kurt flicked on his image inducer and teleported away.

Danny walked off after a grumbling Kitty, knowing something bad was going to happen.

Kitty phased the two of them through the fence where they saw Kurt winning the terrified girl over... at least Danny did. Kitty ran at her and tackled her to the ground, ignoring her teammate's warning.

The rouge shoved her attacker off and got up to run when Nightcrawler grabbed her. She pushed him but her hand caught his watch yanking it off, and revealing his abnormal features. She screamed and slapped him with her ungloved hand. She and Kurt were in a brief moment of shock before _she_ teleported.

"Kurt!" Danny slid next to the boy and checked his pulse. After feeling the blood pump through his body he sighed, turning to the frightened female mutant, "He's unconscious, call the others... and don't scream in your head, you'll give the Prof. a headache."

* * *

Danny was walking through the cemetery, where the Professor said they'd find Rouge, with his image inducer on, changing his appearance to his old self dressed in a black suit and tie with a grey undershirt.

The aforementioned girl stumbled into his sight. He ran up to her to help her up, "Hey, are you okay?"

She pushed him off not seeing that he looked "normal," until she looked back at him, "O-oh God, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"I get that a lot," Danny smirked, "but are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fine," she confessed, "I've had a bunch of freaks chasing me all night and I can't seem to get away from them!"

"Heh, been there before," Danny chuckled, "only the ones who chased me were a government ghost hunting agency,"

"What?" "Nothing."

Danny sat down on a tombstone, "So who are these guys chasing you?"

"I-I don't know, I think they call themselves the X-Men, Irene told me that they were mutant hunters or something..."

Danny was about to speak when someone, who appeared to be Cyclops, kicked down a fence to get to them,"There you are! Can't you tell that you can't run from us?"

The disguised mutant pushed the panicking girl behind him, "Stay behind me!"

"What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

Danny turned his head to look at her, "Promise you won't panic even more?"

Rouge nodded, confused, before he pulled his watch off, replacing his well dressed persona with a small abominable snowman.

Rouge gasped at this, but stayed put when he gave her a reassuring glance, "You know," he turned back to "Scott","there's something that tells me that you're not Cyclops: you smell way to frilly to be that stiff."

"Hmm, seems that you convinced her that you won't hurt her, good job, now why don't you drop the act and grab her already!"

"Sorry, can't do that." Froste kicked the ground causing spikes of ice to erupt from the ground and follow their target's path. "Scott" leaped over the spikes before tossing a small explosive at them,destroying them in the explosion.

Froste reacted by punching his fist forward repeatedly, snow bursting from his hand like gunpowder out a gun after ice was fired at the mimic. The target dodged each one with agility that Danny knew Cyclops didn't possess. With every evasion "Scott" got progressively closer to Froste. Eventually they got close enough for them to kick Froste but they were blocked by the shield he created on his arm.

He attempted to shield bash his assailant but they jumped back. Froste saw his chance, he slid his foot along the ground, doing what he did to Storm to this person. They landed on the sheet of ice he created and fell backwards. They rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by Froste who had jumped at them before bringing his fist(with the shield on it) down where their head was.

He would have continued but when he looked up "Scott" and Rogue were both gone, "Fuck!" he pulled out his communicator, "Guys the rouge got away, but she didn't run from me, someone was here, they looked like Cyclops but their smell was to frilly, didn't have that trace of sweat that no one ever notices."

A "Hey!" came through the speaker followed by a gruff chuckle,"Don't worry, Icee, we'll find 'er."

* * *

Rouge was running through the cemetery when she reached the road and a limousine pulled up in front of her.

A blue woman with red hair poked her head out, "Get in!" Rouge took a step back, "Hurry up the X Men aren't that far behind!"

Needing no further encouragement, she quickly got in the back and the limousine sped off, tires screeching.

* * *

Danny sat at the Kitchen table, the breakfast not as extravagant as yesterday's. He seemed down, not even bothering with his usual count down he does before the door burst open... He hoped it didn't fall off its hinges one of these days.

Wolverine was the first to notice, seeing that he hadn't hit Kurt when he snatched his food before the girls, "Hey Icee, what's wrong?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing having finally realized something was up with their friend. Danny kept his eyes down, "I could've gotten her guys," he lamented, "she was right there, if I had just payed attention to what she was doing-"

"Oh, Daniel," Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry about that now, it's in the past, we might just get her to come to our side yet."

"Yeah, man, it's not like we won't see her again." Scott agreed.

"Well, I hope you guys are right," Danny sighed and stood, "I'll be on the training course."

Danny left the room, leaving behind a group of worried faces.


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer A Phantom

Summary: Danny's parents find out about his powers and (like almost every other story that goes under this category) overreact and try to exercise him. There method however is not as effective as Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets, or at least they think it wasn't. Now Danny has run from his family and has been found by a crippled telepath.

* * *

Danny cringed when he saw Jean drop Scott and Kurt, "That's gonna cost em a few points,"

He turned to Logan next to him, "Yep, they're just lucky it's a sim," the elder mutant agreed.

He turned back to watching the team rescue Storm. Scott fired an optic blast at the chain binding the hooded Storm, "C'mon, Nightcrawler, port us outta here!"

The hood fell from the captive mutant's head revealing Rogue's face, "I don't think so!"

Scott gasped as her bare hand touched his face, "Whoa, whoa, stop the simulation!"

Their warehouse environment melted away to show the walls of the danger room. The Professor was wheeled in by the real storm, "Scott, what's wrong, you know not to stop an exercise unless you are injured?"

"Professor, what is this?" vizered teen asked, waving his hand at the lifeless puppet that had been Rogue moments ago.

"We are simply taking all precautions, Scott, we know not if she will join us." Xavier answered him.

"But how are we supposed to recruit her if we're training to beat her?"

"The element of surprise is a very real thing, I advise you get used to it," the Professor rested his head on the back of his hands, "Either way, the simulation is over, you all should get ready for school."

* * *

Charles and Logan in Charles's office when Danny came in, "Ah, Daniel, is there something you need?"

"Come on Professor, we both know why I'm here." Danny sighed.

"Yes, you are still wondering who it was that you fought in the cemetery," Xavier exhaled, "Don't worry about it, Daniel, you will learn soon enough,"

Danny wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, "How about a trade."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "A trade?"

"Yeah, I tell you the rest of what happened the day you found me and in return you tell me who they were."

"Kid," Wolverine put his foot in the conversation, "You've never told anyone this before, you don't gotta do this."

"No, no, I-I want to," Danny sat in one of the chairs of the office, "You already know what I did at my house..."

* * *

Danny stumbled through the front door of his house, intent on getting to one of the places he knew he'd be safe: Tucker or Sam's house.

He limped down the streets, the few people who saw him running away shrieking about ghosts. He got to Tucker's apartment complex and went around back to the fire escape. He climbed up until he got to Tucker's bedroom window. He looked in to see no lights on, 'Not home? He's always sleeping by now..."

That left one place: Sam's

Danny, feeling better and wanting to get there fast, jumped off of the fire escape, stumbling when he landed.

Sam's house was half way across town and Danny was still tired and he felt pain throb throughput his body when he exerted himself too much. He stop when a police cruiser stopped next to him. Two policemen stepped out and trained there guns on him, "Stop right there!" Danny stared at them not knowing what was happening, "Put your hands above your head and get on the ground!" Were they trying to arrest him? One of the officers came forward to force him down while the other spoke into his receiver, "This is squad car 7 we've apprehended that potentially danger- oh shit!"

His call ended that way because when the officer who was trying to force Danny down touched him, he snapped back to reality. He smacked his hand away and shoved him away... a little too hard as the cop flew into the squad car, making a good sized dent. Danny began to run away as the policeman fired at his heels, and leaped over a fence.

He kept running through alleys, only seeing the occasional stoned homeless person, until he got to Sam's house. He staggered to the alley entrance. Sam was taking the trash out, grumbling about having to do it at night. Danny stumbled across the street, "Sam..."

She turned to the sound of her name to see a... a monster walking toward her holding its side. She screamed and ran to her door, trying to open but the houses security system had kicked on, automatically locking the door after it had closed. She turned to see the thing getting closer, "Stay away from me!"

Danny stopped, "Sam?" He continued walking toward her until he got too close and she kicked him back.

"I said stay away!" she shouted at him.

He looked up a her, a hurt expression on his face, 'She doesn't recognize me?' (A/N: to keep from hearing the inevitable "of course she doesn't recognize him, he looks like a big dog-cat thing!" review, a best friend should be able to recognize who you are despite how you look.)

Danny stood and ran. He ran and ran and ran, until he collapsed in the middle of a forest.

* * *

"You know the story from there." Danny finished his story.

"Well, Daniel, that was quite the tale," the Professor leaned forward, "now tell me how do you feel now that you've told Logan and I that."

"I, uh, I feel better," Danny admitted running a hand through his fur to straighten it, "But I still-"

"Professor," Storm and Jean come into the room,

"Jean?" the Professor was confused, "Aren't you supposed to be on the school trip?"

"Ms. Darkholme pulled me out to make room for her little Rogue, but that's not important right now!" Jean said frantically.

"She's right, there is a blizzard forming around the mountain that Scott is on." Storm explained.

"Logan prepare the X Jet! We leave immediately."

* * *

Danny stood on a platform attached to the X Jet, using his powers to keep the blizzard from hitting it. A red light shot into the sky, "There they are!" he shouts to the others.

"I see it!" Logan maneuvered the craft toward the light. They get close enough to see a wolf prowling toward the battered mutants. Danny was straining to keep control of the snow storm as he had never done this before but used what was left of his concentration to direct the blizzard at the wolf. It was struck with a gale wall packed with snow throwing it over a ledge. Wolverine opened the ship for them to hop on just before the bridge they were on collapsed.

In the plane, the mutants tended Scott and Rogue as Danny was lowered back inside, "Ugh, that gave me a splitting headache..." He felt like hammers were pounding the inside of his skull, "Remind me to leave the weather to Storm."

He looked out one of the windows, seeing a bird flying away from them.

* * *

"Professor, why didn't you tell us Mystique was Ms. Darkholme?" Kurt asked the Professor.

"Like, yeah," Kitty agreed, "it's not as if we'll, like, do anything."

Xavier sighed, "You're right, and I'm sorry, I will try to be more open you in the future. And, Daniel, I trust that you have your answer now?"

Danny looked up from his thinking pose(leaning against a wall, hands in pockets, head tilted down slightly),"Yeah, I did," his voice was quiet, "Next time I see her she'll be getting a lot of money from the Tooth Fairy."


	4. Chapter 4

No Longer A Phantom

Summary: Danny's parents find out about his powers and (like almost every other story that goes under this category) overreact and try to exercise him. There method however is not as effective as Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets, or at least they think it wasn't. Now Danny has run from his family and has been found by a crippled telepath.

* * *

Danny thought back on what had happened the past few days: the Professor's beef head brother escaped a maximum security prison, Spyke exposed his love for children's cartoons for his school project, the Brotherhood _helped_ them, he kicked Mystique in the jaw, and now Rogue wakes everyone up with her nightmares.

'Can't blame her...' he thought as he turned over in his bed, eyes drooping, 'had a few bad *mental yawn* ones myself.' His eyes closed, sleep pulling down.

* * *

Danny's eyes opened to see something truly frightening: the remnants of the lab at Fenton Works. It wasn't the setting he found scary, it was the fact that he knew what was going to happen next. His legs moved against his will, carrying him to a pile of rubble. He knelt down to sift through it and pulled out a broken shackle,'Know what that's from...' he tossed the scrap over his shoulder and looked to the doorway.

He scaled the stairs up to the living room. Jazz was sitting on the couch reading something,'Jazz...' he forgot that it was a dream as he always did when he saw her. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder only for her to dissolve into a red mist that wrapped around his limbs. The mist lifted him off the ground and pinned him to a wall before letting go. It settled in front of him as he tried to move but his arms and legs were restrained by the shackles he had found in the lab. The mist took form, separating into two clouds before shaping into his parents.

They were different. Jack was missing an eye but Danny quickly saw it peeking out of his pocket at him, his left arm was nothing bone, the right side of his face was charred black with flesh missing in places and blood flowing from a crack in it. His left ear was gone, a piece of shrapnel having taken its place, part of his hazmat suit was missing revealing his bare rib cage. Danny could see the organs still functioning within.

Maddie was in no better shape, the skin on her neck was gone so Danny could see her throat move with each breath she took, her arms were bent in odd angles with bone protruding in places. The entire bottom half of her face was gone so she had a permanent skeleton grin that matched the calm insanity he now saw in her eyes. The top of her head was split open, giving him perfect view of what was left of her brain.

"Why Jack, look who came back!" Maddie said as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, I know, I wonder if he came to apologize?" Jack rubbed his charred chin in thought.

"Oh, Sweetie, we must give him the best treatment right?" Maddie asked,

"You know what we should!" Jack exclaimed as he walked over to a drawer and rummaged through it.

He pulled out four iron spikes and a hammer.

Making his way back to Danny he spoke optimistically, "Now, Dan-o we are going to treat you like a king, alright?" He placed one of the spikes over Danny's open palm. Danny tried to close his hand but some outside force prevented it. Jack raised the hammer and swung.

* * *

The dream would have gone on had something not woken Danny.

Danny's eyes snapped open and he instinctualy grabbed what was touching him and pinned them to the wall. Evan's eyes were wide with terror as he stared at the ice Wolverine claws that were pressed against his neck, "Whoa, whoa, man! It's cool, you don't gotta get up!"

Danny regained his senses and made the claws melt, leaving a puddle on his floor, "Sorry," he apologized, "bad dream," Evan opened his mouth to speak but Danny cut him off, "_worse_ than Rogue's."

* * *

Something pinched Danny's ears as a gust of wind blew past him, 'What the fuck?' he thought, "That hurt..."

'_Daniel, will you please accompany Scott and Jean to search for clues of Quicksilver's visit, in his room?' _Xavier projected into Danny's mind.

'_Yea, can do, Professor.'_ he thought out, correcting his course to lead to the blue mutants room.

He met Scott and Jean at Kurt's door before entering the room.

"Doesn't seem like he's here," Scott said, picking up a wrapper and tossing over his shoulder.

"Ugh, Scott," Jean scolded him, "If you're going to throw something away put it in the trash."

She picked up the wrapper before going to the trash and stopping, "What's this?" She reached into the trash to pull out a piece of paper. After staring at the writing on the paper, she gasped and dropped the paper and wrapper, "We need to get the Professor." she ran out of the room with Scott following her wondering why she reacted the way she did.

"So... are we throwing the wrapper away or not?" Danny wondered aloud.

* * *

The X-Men arrived at the construction site to see the Brotherhood shoving Nightcrawler around like a rag doll. Finally, Blob punches him into a girder, knocking him unconscious.

Scott jumps in shooting Blob in the chest pushing him back as Danny stomps the ground, ice spikes erupting toward Toad. Toad leaps out of the way, not watching where he landed. His feet landed on a pile of pipes, the weight making them break from their bindings and causing him to fall.

Jean threw a girder at Blob only for him to catch it and throw it back at her. she narrowly avoided the object as Spyke was being harassed by Quicksilver. He would swipe at him but he would always appear behind Evan and push him. Pietro swept the X-Man's legs out from under him making him eat the fresh dirt under them. He put his foot on the downed mutants back, about to gloat, before spikes emerged from his back trapping his foot there. Evan turned over dragging Pietro down to the ground and elbowing him in the stomach.

Avalanche rocked the ground, shaking the fragile frame of the building behind Rogue and Shadowcat. A part of the building fell towards the two before Shadowcat grabbed Rogue, so that she could phase through.

Danny was punching ice at Toad who kept dodging his attacks. He was getting tired of missing, so he focused on the air around Toad. Todd felt a sheer drop in temperature around him and began to shiver. Ice began to coat his hands, growing further up his arms. He panicked and shrieked, giving Froste the chance he needed and shot one last ice shard at Toad. The shard hit the mutant's forehead knocking him unconscious.

The earth rocked underneath everyone's feet, causing them to fall over. Mystique turned into a crow and flew away, leaving the conscious members of the Brotherhood to fend for themselves.

* * *

Danny had heard what Rogue and Kurt had talked about in the latter's room and thought to himself, 'At least his mother didn't try to kill him.'

He was sitting on his bed thinking about what had happened, Kurt's mother was Mystique. It made him question whether or not he should kick her teeth out... he probably would but that chance will have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

No Longer A Phantom

Summary: Danny's parents find out about his powers and (like almost every other story that goes under this category) overreact and try to exercise him. There method however is not as effective as Vlad's Ghost Gauntlets, or at least they think it wasn't. Now Danny has run from his family and has been found by a crippled telepath.

A/N: If any of you are wondering why I skipped a few of the episodes, it's because I wanted to breeze through the first season as fast as I could to get to the good stuff (and there will be some new things other than mutants who weren't in the show, a few new Sinister things).

* * *

The X-Jet screeches out of the hangar as Rogue, Kitty, and Evan rush in yelling for it to stop. Kurt ports in seconds later, ready for tropical weather, before he realizes that the jet is gone.

"Aw, what? The jet's gone!"

"Well, could you blame them," Kitty asked the group, "Scott hasn't seen his brother in, like, forever."

Evan sighed, "Yea, I wouldn't want a crowd if I got reunited with a long lost brother," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, smirking, "and Hawaii isn't the only place with beaches."

"Hey, he's right," Rogue spoke up, "ain't there a beach around Bayville somewhere?"

"Yea," Kurt cheered, "Rogue you go see if Danny and Jean want to come, we'll pack the X-Tank!"

Rogue was about to protest but everyone else ran out of the hangar before she could.

* * *

Rogue found Danny in the kitchen watching TV, "Hey, Yeti, you wanna come with the rest of us to the beach?"

The furry mutant glanced at her, "No thanks," he said, "_Thick _fur, made for _arctic_ weather, doesn't exactly do well in _heat_."

"Well, alright," she turned to leave, "Hey, if you see Jean, could you tell her where we went?"

Danny waved his hand dismissively, "Yea, sure, but be careful, I feel like something big's about to go down."

* * *

Mystique stepped out of the bushes as the jeep drove past her, "They're on the move." she spoke into her headset before turning to the mansion, "Time to teach this little brat a lesson."

She turned herself into a cat and slipped into the mansion and waited for Danny to come out of the kitchen.

Danny flicked the television off and stood, stretching, "Whole mansion to myself? This doesn't happen often," he started out of the kitchen, "maybe I should "adjust" the danger room a little."

He stopped moving when he heard a soft "mew" and looked down. A cat stared up at him, innocently, "How did you get in here?" the cat meowed again.

Danny knew that it was Mystique. He reared his foot back and kicked the mutant across the room, "Y'know, it was a horrible idea trying to fool me with your transformation, you can't hide your scent." the teen told her as she turned back.

"A minor flaw, I can still beat you with two hands behind my back." Mystique took a fighting stance.

Danny crouched on the ground and sent a pulse of frost across the floor. The floor of the foyer froze solid, "Just to make things fun."

* * *

Kurt teleported the group out of the jeep before it crashed into Blob.

Blob rushes at Kitty before throwing himself on top of her. She phases through his mass, "Ugh, I, like, so need a shower," She passed out.

Nightcrawler is teleporting around Avalanche to keep him from getting a lock on where he was. Lance growled before the blue mutant appeared on a pile of rocks to taunt him. He made the rocks below Kurt break apart as he teleports, taking the rocks with him only to be crushed under them.

Pietro taunted Evan as he missed his shots again and again before running around him burying him in sand, "What's the matter, Evan, sand in your eye?"

Toad launched his tongue at Rogue, but she rolls out of the way and closes the door of the devastated jeep on the offending appendage. He crashes into the door, getting knocked out in the process, "I don't know what kinda thoughts have been swimmin' around in there, but I'm about to found out." She was going to take her glove off but Avalanche stopped her,

"It's over." he said as four metal orbs descended on them.

* * *

Danny swung at Mystique, his arm encased in ice. She jumps over his punch and onto a railing that wasn't frosted over, "This is ridiculous, I've been serving him for years and I still have to prove myself to him! I should already be up there with him!"

"Who are you talking about?" Danny threw ice shards at her, "And where should you be?"

"Like I would tell you!" the blue female leaped away, stumbling on the icy floor.

Danny threw another ice shard at the pedestal behind her that held a bust on it. It cut into the stand, causing the bust to fall onto his opponent, knocking her out.

Before he had the chance to make a remark, an orb broke through the ceiling and tendrils dragged him into it.

* * *

Storm arrived back at the mansion to see the foyer in absolute ruin, holes in walls, one in the ceiling, a crater in the floor covered with melting ice, and busted bust.

"What on Earth happen here..." She walked inside surveying the damage and how much it would cost to fix, 'The ice covered floor is one of Daniel's favorite tricks, and the holes in the walls are to small to have been made by him but the wet patches were most likely caused by ice shards stuck in the wall melting...' she looked at the ceiling, 'What could have made that hole, was it Cain? No the damage is to small for him to have been here,'

As she was thinking a shadow walked along the banister behind her, "It's a shame that I didn't find the boy before you and Xavier," Storm whirled around to see Mystique standing on a railing, crossing her arms, "maybe then the Brotherhood would be successful."

Storm levitated to Mystique's level, "What have you done to Daniel!"

The shapeshifter sneered, "If only I did do something to him," she growled, "He gets sanctuary, while I am stuck here having to _prove_ myself after all I have done for _him_!"_  
_

She kicked off the railing, aiming to kick Storm out of the air. Ororo ducked, causing Mystique to fly over her and land on the ground, directly below the hole in the ceiling. The weather witch reacted quickly and conjured a lightning bolt to strike through the hole and hit her opponent.

Crying out, Mystique fell to the floor, groaning with smoking hair. Storm slowly descended, "Lashing out in anger never leads to victory."

She would have lectured Mystique's unconscious body more but a metallic sphere burst into the room and scooped her into it.

* * *

Danny groaned as he was released from stasis, "Uh, my head," he looked up to see Scott and some blonde kid walk into something that looked like a vault door, "Huh?" he looked to his side noting that Xavier, Jean, Storm, and Rogue were all in similar states as him.

Scott suddenly turned around and rushed to get out of the vault but its door slammed shut.

"Scott!" everyone in a tube exclaimed.

"You are too late, in a few moments the two of them will emerge, evolved!" a man wearing purple and red outfit said to the Professor.

The door clicks before slowly opening to reveal the newly 'evolved' pair. Both had white hair and were still in their matching clothing.

"Ah, here they are they items of attention," the man walked in front of the two, "Well, Cyclops, do you feel the control?"

"I-I do, thank you, Magneto." Scott pulled his sunglasses off, putting his blue eyes on display.

An alarm sounded, "Hm it seems that those who were... unfit have arrived," Magneto looked to the pair before him, "Cyclops, Havok, deal with them."

They passed the tubes and Jean called out,"Scott? Scott!"

He didn't even glance at her.

* * *

"Sabertooth, please bring our next member forward," Magneto raised the tube around Froste and the hulking mass grabbed him in a way that pinned his arms to his sides.

Froste struggled, "Let me go!" It was no use Sabertooth's grip was iron hard, so Danny resorted to different methods.

He focused on the air around his fur and took a deep breath. His fur bristled before it froze into spikes digging into the restraining arms.

Sabertooth roared and dropped the yeti. Danny swung his leg under the evolved mutant causing him to fall to the ground. After freezing his arms and legs to the ground, Danny turned to the tubes. He was about to punch Rogue's but a cord wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back.

"Impressive technique, young man," Magneto used his powers to wrap more cords around Froste, "It seems that you are far more powerful than I anticipated, tell me why do you hold back so much power?"

"So I don't turn into a fucking psychopath like you!" he spat at the master of magnetism.

"I am no psychopath, boy!" a wire came from the ceiling and wrapped around the suspended X-Man's neck, "I am simply a visionary, a realist, while you and your friends seem to believe that human and mutant-kind can coexist, I and my followers know that that is only a flight of fantasy." he turned away, "The only way for mutants to live peacefully is to eradicate those who cannot accept the next phase of evolution!"

"Sounds like you're a cultist." Danny quipped,

"And if you cannot see things our way, then you shall join the lesser beings." Magneto released his hold on the cords suspending his captive.

* * *

"Hang on back there!" Wolverine shouted to his passengers, "We're going in for a crash landing!"

Maneuvering the Velocity toward Scott and his brother, he kicked the engines as hard as he could. The two ran back inside Asteroid M as the aircraft crashed where they were moments before and slid after them smashing through the side of the asteroid.

Shadowcat phased herself and the others off of the craft before Wolverine gave them their orders, "Pipsqueak you get them out of those tubes, Nightcrawler you get blob, Spyke your on Pietro, Toad go play with Ava-" He's stopped by Kitty.

She had a look of fear on her face, "Mr. Logan..." she pointed behind him.

The instructor turned around to see Danny, one of the tolerable students, suspended from the ceiling by a copper wire. His eyes were shut, body unmoving...

Wolverine leaped into the air, intent on cutting the wire but froze midair, "Grr, let me go Magneto!"

The mutant stepped into the light, "I don't believe that is possible, Logan, I think that I should leave him there as a example to those who oppose me."

Logan's arm were bent at odd angles, "Argh! Kitty get him down!"

The girl ran toward the body and jumped to grab his legs but Sabertooth blocked her way. She phased through him and brought Danny down to the ground. The newly evolved mutant swung at her only for Nightcrawler to kick him away, "Spyke, get the others out of the tubes!"

While Evan took care of that, Mystique kicked Magneto in the back, breaking his concentration on Wolverine.

Kurt teleported around his opponent, disorienting him, "Kitty get Danny out of here!"

She nodded and threw his arm over her shoulders, "Come on, Danny wake up, you don't really weigh like teddy bear, no matter how much you look like one!" Rogue ran over to help her,

"C'mon, X-Jet's this way!"

Wolverine pounced at Sabertooth only to be smacked to the side, "You can't beat me, Logan, I'm evolved!"

"Tch, maybe on the outside, but you're still the same idiot as ever." the Beta level mutant snarled.

The ground shook, "Damn it Lance, cut it with the tremors!"

"It's not me, this rock is falling apart!" he defended himself.

Toad hopped up to the other Brotherhood members, "Hey, what do you guys say we make like bananas and split?"

"Who's side are you on Toad?!" Pietro poked him in the chest, as the asteroid shook again.

"The side that lives!"

* * *

Rogue and Kitty had just placed Danny in one of the passenger seats of the X-Jet when everyone piled in minus Wolverine , Scott, and Alex.

"Where's Wolverine?" Rogue asks.

"Here," he says as he limps onto the X-Jet but it gradually turns into his natural walk.

"Wait, what about Scott?" Jean runs off the jet with the others protesting behind her.

* * *

Jean walks back onto the jet in an disappointed angry huff, "Let's go."

The jet shot through a tunnel towards an opening. The ground shook and the tunnel began to fall apart behind them.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Driver, don't suppose we could, y'know... speed up!" Pietro nagged in Wolverine's ear.

"We're goin' as fast as we can, bub, so shut and sit down!"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as both the exit and cave in got closer. One could here them all muttering under their breaths. Finally the jet punches through the exit and into the air.

Everyone on board cheered at their luck at avoiding death... well most of them.

Danny remained unmoving in the seat that Rogue and Kitty had sat him in, his head tilted to the side. Everyone began to realize that he was there and the noise came to a stop.

"Professor can't you do something?" Kitty asked, hands clutched over her chest, "Maybe go in his head and make sure that he's at least still alive?"

"I suppose I could," Xavier rolled up beside the chair, "I only hope that I didn't lose two students this night."

Placing his hand on Danny's head, he closed his eyes, searching for any sign to make sure that his brain was still active, '_Where are you, Daniel?_' He went in deeper before he noticed a small light. As he got closer to the light it began to take shape. Reaching the illumination, Xavier finally saw what it was: a large slab of ice with pictures moving across it; memories of his time at the mansion.

A weight fell from Charles's shoulders, if there was still a memory then that must have meant that his student was alive. The picture on the ice screen darkened before it brightened up again.

Xavier pulled out of Danny's mind and stated, "He's alive, but he won't be for long if he doesn't get medical attention," It was then when he saw the majority of the people aboard were crowded around the front pushing to see better.

Scott and his brother were outside using their powers to the fullest to destroy Asteroid M before it crashed into the ground. Their destructive powers drilled through the center before it cracked further and blew apart.

Without the evolution chamber, Scott and Alex reverted back to their former appearances. The jet landed and opened. Jean ran out and tackled the oldest brother in a hug, "You're probably going to need these." she handed him his glasses.

'_Children, please hurry, we must return to the mansion as quickly as possible!_'

"Huh, why? What happened?" Scott asked as Jean helped him and Alex to the X-Jet.

The redheads face turned grim, "You'll see when we get on the jet..."

* * *

Voices surrounded Danny.

"Will he wake up soon?" a gentle feminine voice.

"Come on man you can't die now!" a heavily accented voice.

"I can't help but think this is my fault." a remorseful voice.

The voices came and went. Danny couldn't tell, did he know the people speaking, their voices were so muffled. His eyes cracked open only for them to snap back closed due to the bright room. He tried again and this time forced his eyes to stay open.

He first noticed all of the beeping monitors, then the oxygen tube in his nose, and finally the group of people around him.

No one said anything at first, "Am I dead?" Danny broke the silence, "I feel like I'm dead." 'Again.'

Kitty was the first to respond. She wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug, "No, Furball, you're in the infirmary at the institute."

"Oohhh, that's why everything's so white."

Everybody in the group chuckled, at least he hasn't lost any of himself.

"Daniel," Xavier got his attention, "You have been unconscious for some time, two weeks to be exact, and I'm afraid you will be inactive for a while longer, to be sure that everything is all right, you've had sever lacerations around your neck, wrists, and ankles, all from someone you can probably guess, also you've had several of your ribs broken because of Sabertooth."

"I've lived through worse," Danny told him.

"That may be so, but still we must be cautious."

Sighing the injured mutant relented, "Alright, but as soon as I'm better I want to do something important!"

"Of course, Daniel." Xavier grinned.

* * *

Danny was finally deemed capable to work with the team again. He walked into Xavier's office and stood in front his desk.

"You did say 'as soon as you were better'," the headmaster placed his elbows on his desk.

Smirking, the student asked, "So what do you have for me?"

"Cerebro detected a new mutant in Albany," he explained, "Do you believe you could locate her?"

"Yeah, sure, what's her name?"

"Lorna Dane."

* * *

A/N: Alright, first season done with, halfway cliff hanger that will lead to something a lot bigger, which will then lead to something even bigger than that. Congratulations to the ones who know who know who Lorna Dane is without using Google or Wikipedia. The next few chapters will be completely original as in there will be no episode to guide me on what to do and it will introduce a plethora of unmentioned mutants.


End file.
